In My Heart
by Laura1981
Summary: This takes place when the camera stops shooting after season 2, ep 6 "Rebel Without A Pause." Jane begins to accept her feelings for Maura, but will it to be too late? And if not will Maura return them? This story is not finished and currently I have no plans to finish it. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: **These characters aren't mine_. Really?_ No shit because if they were they would already be together!

**A/N:** Italics are for internal dialogue as well as flashback. It's pretty obvious which is which. This takes place when the camera stops shooting after season 2, ep 6 "Rebel Without A Pause."

**Reviews:** Yes, please.

Jane couldn't keep the big shit-eating grin off her face if she'd wanted to. Watching Maura talk with her mom and really get to know her; the happiness in those shining hazel eyes, how could she not smile as she watched her? The surprise Maura showed when her mother took a bite of her hamburger, grease dripping onto her shirt and her mother just laughed it off. Sure the older Isles followed up with some comment about having a wonderful dry cleaner who would be able to get the stain out easily and how even if for some reason they couldn't the shirt had only cost five hundred dollars, at which Jane and Angela had rolled their eyes at each other, but it was obvious Maura had never seen her mother like this and Jane was so happy at being able to make this happen for her.

_Jane wasn't nervous as she entered the ritzy hotel and approached the front desk. She was determined. She couldn't stand to see Maura hurting so badly and she was going to do everything in her power to fix it. _

"_I need the room number for Constance Isles." Jane demanded, her voice intimidating, eyes piercing. _

_The clerk smiled nervously at the cocky woman in front of him, he was young but even he could sense the danger rolling off her in waves. "I'm sorry, ma'am," he started, trying to not stumble over his words, "we don't give out our patrons room numbers unless they left us a request to do so and Mrs Isles has left no such request." _

"_Really? Well, how's this for a request?" Jane smirked, showing him her badge. She watched as his eyes grew wider with fear when he saw her gun as she replaced her badge on her belt. _

"_Oh! I-Is there a-a problem?" _

"_There will be if you don't give me the room number." Her eyes drilled into his own, daring him to utter anything else other than the room number with this next breath. _

"_She's in the penthouse, room 1804, top floor, first door to your right." _

"_Thanks kid." She replied her back already to him as she walked to the elevators. She loved being a cop for a lot of reasons and she wasn't above admitting one of those reasons was it got her what she wanted when she wanted it. _

_Riding up in the elevator she didn't give much thought as to what she'd say, she already knew what she wanted to say to the woman. They were going to finish the conversation they'd started at the gallery before that asshat of a man interrupted them. She'd wanted to tell him to fuck off but had refrained for Maura's sake. It was bad enough Constance hadn't put her on the list of guests; Jane certainly wasn't going to make a scene and hurt her further. _

_Arriving on the top floor she walked with purpose to room 1804, the penthouse. "Should a known that," Jane mumbled to herself while knocking. _

"_Javier, you're a bit early for my bags…" Constance's words died on her tongue as she saw who was standing at the door. _

"_Jane." _

"_That's me," Jane responded, stepping around the now silent woman and into the room. It was huge and the view was breath-taking. A huge bay window wound around the entire half of the room giving a panoramic view of the Boston skyline. "I can see why you'd rather stay here than the guest house." _

"_That's not fair," Constance began, closing the door and turning to face Jane who was standing in the middle of the room._

"_No? What is fair Mrs Isles? Coming across the country not for the purpose of seeing your daughter but for your 'installation opening,' Jane emphasized her point by air quoting with her fingers the last two words._

"_Maura understands," Constance began but was again cut off by Jane's anger. _

"_Do you not remember our discussion in the gallery? Maura doesn't understand. Oh sure, on an intellectual level she does, there's nothing she doesn't understand that way, but emotionally? She doesn't understand. She loves you and while you were here she was so excited at the idea of spending time with you and then every time she tried you threw it back in her face. Always too busy with your private dinner meetings or giving speeches, I mean who the hell cancels dinner on their daughter when they haven't seen her in years? Years!" Jane exclaimed, her voice rising further. "Tonight I am taking Maura and my ma to the Dirty Robber. We're going to have dinner, kick back with some drinks and relax. I want you to turn up no later than 9pm. So I suggest you call up your pilot for your private jet and reschedule your departure time till tomorrow. It wouldn't hurt if you went back with Maura to her place and actually stayed in the guest house she spent days preparing for you as well." And while we're at it you might want to try a bit of greasy food like cannoli one day, it won't kill you!" _

_More than a minute passed in silence as Constance Isles studied Jane Rizzoli and the later woman started to feel like a bug under a microscope. Despite her best efforts she started rubbing the scars on her hands like she always did when she became agitated. _

"_Very well," Constance finally said, "I will come to this Dirty Robber… I assume this is a bar?" _

"_Yeah, that's right," Jane answered, a warning in her voice that the elder woman better have nothing disparaging to say about that._

"_I'll be there at 8:30." More silence as the two women looked at each other. "You know Jane, despite what you may think of me I do love Maura, very much and I am so very proud of her. She's made a wonderful life for herself and is one of the best Doctors in her field. I keep tabs on her career very closely and I know all the consultation work she does for the FBI as well as working with other ME's around Massachusetts and the rest of the country. I know she donates to and is heavily involved in countless charities; my daughter has lived up to and surpassed any expectations I ever had for her. I couldn't be more proud." _

"_I'm not the one you should be telling," Jane responded, voice softer. _

_Constance sighed heavily. "I know, I've just never been very good at being a…"_

"_Mother," Jane finished for her, "I know, you told me. You can start by telling her what you just told me. Try visiting just to see her and not dropping on her just because you're in the area on business. Remember to put her on your lists, stop cancelling dinner with her, stay with her at her own house and for god sake, rather than keeping tabs on her career, try calling her and just asking her how she's doing." _

"_Do you have kids, Detective?" _

_Jane couldn't help the bark of laughter that came out. "Me! No way. Pretty sure I'm not the maternal type." _

"_I wouldn't be so sure." _

"_Yeah, well, doesn't matter. My line of work isn't exactly conductive to raising a family. I can't even meet anyone who I like that can deal with it." _

"_Really?" Constance asked, her eyebrow rising in a knowing way. "Maybe you've met that person and just don't know it yet." _

_Jane looked at her as if she'd grown another head… "I don't think so." Jane walked to stand in front of the older woman. "I'm going to go now, but if I don't see you there tonight I'll be back, even if I have to track you half way across the damn world." _

_With that she moved to the door and started to walk out._

"_Detective?" Constance called._

_Jane turned around to look at her. "Yeah?" _

"_You care about my daughter a great deal don't you?" _

"_Of course I do, she's my best friend." _

"_I wish I had a best friend like you," The older woman let that settle in the detective's head before continuing; "I'll see you tonight." _

_Jane nodded and continued out. _

"I think I'm gonna get going, Janie," her mom said, bringing her back to the present. "It's getting late and I've been up since 5."

"Sure ma." Jane stood up to walk her mother out and make sure she got into a cab safely.

"That's a sweet thing you did Janie," Angela said as she hugged her daughter.

Jane smiled and opened the door of the cab for her mom. "It's the least Maura deserves."

"Look at them, laughing and talking. Who would a thought when she arrived all prim and proper she'd be slumming it with us at the Dirty Robber! I'm proud of you Janie."

Jane tried not to blush, embarrassed at the compliment. "You can take my bed for the night Ma. I'll take the couch."

Angela smiled at her as the cab drove away. Looking back at the Dirty Robber Jane watched the two Isles' women through the glass. She loved seeing Maura so happy and carefree. Maura turned to look out the window at her and Jane's smile grew. Maura was beyond beautiful and for once Jane was in far too good of a mood to let the thought she had about her best friend surprise her. Besides, those types of thoughts were certainly nothing new. Normally she would let them frighten her or depress her, but not tonight. Tonight she would just accept them, it's not like she had to act on them.

Constance caught Maura smiling out the window at Jane. "She cares for you a great deal."

"I know. I care a great deal for her as well." Maura replied, turning to look at her mother again.

"I can see that." Constance smiled. "I think she's a good influence on you."

"You do?" Maura couldn't hide the surprise in her voice.

Constance only smiled again. "It is getting late and I'm getting tired. I think it's about time I head off as well."

"Oh." Maura couldn't help but go from feeling elated at the direction the night had taken to the sadness she now felt. Of course she knew the night couldn't last forever, that would take being able to alter the time continuum, but she felt as if she wanted more time with her mother. Tonight she had learned a side of her mother existed she never knew was there. A side that knew how to have fun!

"I've checked out of my hotel however; I was hoping to take you up on your offer of the guest house. I'm not flying out until tomorrow afternoon now."

Jane witnessed the transformation of the sad look on Maura's face to the now beautiful smiling supernova that now rested on her lips as she walked back into the bar.

"Oh, wait, Angela is staying there. Since you didn't want it before I saw no reason she couldn't stay there."

"Ma's staying with me at my place tonight," Jane interjected, catching the tail end of the conversation. "So there's no reason your mom can't go back to your place with you," Jane finished, popping a peanut in her mouth and smiling.

Before she could pick her beer up off the table to wash it down she had a very happy Maura in her arms, hugging her. "Thank you, Jane, for everything." Maura whispered in her ear, causing her knees to lose some of their stability.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. What you can't ask for, I will." Jane replied, quickly covering the desire Maura's warm breath had caused in her with a large smile.

Constance slid out of the booth and the three women walked outside. Jane quickly hailed a cab for them and opened the door. The elder Isles got inside while Maura grabbed Jane's hand and caught her gaze.

"Thank you again, Jane. This means so much to me, you can't know how much," Maura said, tears starting to fill her eyes.

"Hey, no tears, this is a happy time," Jane teased her as she squeezed her fingers. Suddenly Maura was kissing her. It was only a quick kiss on the cheek, the kind of kiss a friend would give to another friend, but it made Jane's heart stop momentarily. Gentle fingers moved one of her dark locks behind her ear as Maura squeezed her hand softly before letting go and sliding into the cab next to her mother.

_If I ever doubted it before I can't anymore. That woman has my heart._

**A/N: **Originally I thought of this just being a one-shot but I'm thinking I will continue it. Unless you all think it sucks of course ;)


	2. Chapter 2

***Note – Here's the next chapter, hope you like it and I don't know much about clothes so I'm just winging it in that area!**

The next day Jane found herself waking up very reluctantly. She'd been having the most wonderful dream about Maura… Sitting up she shook the thoughts away. She needed to get some control over them again. Maura might have pecked her on the cheek but she knew Maura had no romantic interest in her. Sure, they joked around a lot, but that's all it was. The way Maura carried on about men all the time Jane was positive she couldn't have any interest in women… or if she did she hid it damn well and even if by some miracle she was the slightest bit interested in women Jane was still sure the M.E had no interest in her. Maura had told her as much after all. For a moment Jane had thought maybe the answer would have been different. After all when she asked Maura that day in the car the answer hadn't exactly been given quickly. First Maura had given her that cute little look and tilted in head in that adorable way she had…_oh god Rizzoli, you're losing it… using the words cute and adorable? You're sick woman!_

Her thoughts were gratefully interrupted by a ball of fur jumping into her lap and whining.

"Ok, Joe, I'll take you out, but it has to be quick, I really need a shower. Then afterward I'll take you for a longer walk."

The little dog whined again and Jane threw her legs over the side of the couch. Throwing on a t-shirt, some shorts and jogging shoes she headed out the door. Walking out into the morning sun she couldn't help it as an image of Maura smiling brightly at her formed in her head from last night. As Joe did her business more thoughts of Maura badgered Jane. How wonderful it felt to hold her, however briefly as Maura had hugged her. How wonderful the M.E had felt pressed against her, how amazingly intoxicating she smelled, that sweet mix of cinnamon and sandalwood. How soft her lips felt as they touched her cheek and how much she would have given anything to turn her head slightly and feel them touching her own lips.

A sharp bark from Joe snapped her out of her thoughts and she returned inside with her dog.

_God, snap out of it Rizzoli! You've been dealing with these feelings for months; you've gotten very good at repressing them so get back to it!_

"Hi honey!" Her mom exclaimed as she entered the apartment. "Just got up and thought I'd make some breakfast for you before I head out to do some shopping."

Jane smiled at her mom. "Thanks, just having a shower and I'll be out." The detective thought maybe a cold shower was in order.

Maura stretched languidly in bed as she yawned before glancing at the clock. Ten! Wow, she hadn't slept in that much since that weekend Jane had taught her to play poker and they'd stayed up all night betting goldfish crackers. Automatically her lips formed into a smile when she thought of Jane. Her best friend had done a lot for her since they'd known each other but what she'd done last night meant so much to Maura.

"_What you can't ask for, I will."_

Tears began to form as she thought of Jane's words and remembered when she first told Jane she didn't know how to ask for what she needed from her parents. It had been after her interview with Hoyt, she shivered slightly thinking about him. She'd meant what she told him when she said she wasn't afraid of him, but she was afraid of what he could do to Jane, not just physically but emotionally. Maura never had a violent thought for anyone but when Hoyt had said he was going to kill Jane, that he wanted to feel her blood on his hands, she'd wanted to hurt him. The thought had surprised her.

"Maura! Are you up yet?" Her mother's voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes, mother, please come in." She answered smiling.

Her mother opened the door a crack, hesitating, but finally opened the door and stepped inside. She was already immaculately dressed in a Chanel suit and low heels, what her mother would consider 'age appropriate heels'.

"You look lovely this morning, Mother," she complimented.

"Thank you, dear. My flight doesn't leave until 1; I was hoping we could get some breakfast together somewhere before then?"

"Of course!" Maura enthused. "I'll take a quick shower and dress. I should be ready in thirty minutes."

"Wonderful. I'll wait out on the back decking. It's quite beautiful. If I haven't said it before your entire home is lovely, the decorating is perfect."

Maura tried not to flush at her mother's praise, she hadn't expected it. "Thank you, mother, I decorated it myself."

"Impeccable taste dear." Her mother commented again before leaving the room.

A small part of Maura couldn't help but wonder if her mother was only behaving in this way due to Jane's influence, but surely Jane hadn't ordered her mother to compliment her decorating tastes. Her mother was making a genuine effort and it delighted Maura.

Quickly she showered and dressed, choosing to wear stylish cream coloured slacks and a matching blouse. She didn't want to be too dressy just to go to the country club. Looking through her closet her gaze fell on a dark green Givenchy skirt with matching shirt and heels she planned to wear tonight. The colour brought out the green in her eyes and accentuated the honey highlights in her hair. Originally she'd bought it with the intention of wearing it out on a date, but decided to wear it tonight instead when she took Jane out. Of course Jane didn't know that yet but she wanted to do something for her friend to show her appreciation. So last night she'd bought them tickets to the Red Sox game. It hadn't been easy to get them at such short notice but thankfully she had contacts. Maura knew the outfit would be a bit dressy for a baseball game but she had plans for a nice dinner afterward.

_Almost like a date…_it wasn't the first time she'd thought of going out with Jane as a date. She knew she was attracted to the detective but for the sake of their friendship she kept her feelings hidden. She couldn't stand to lose Jane and was too terrified that if she mentioned how she felt the skittish woman would run. The detective was like a rock when it came to most anything Maura could think of, but when it came to feelings and relationships Jane was obviously terrified of both. Also Jane had never shown much interest in women. Maura had noticed the occasional glace here and there but nothing that was definitive and even if Jane did have some interest Maura didn't want to risk being an experiment to her. She'd already been that to someone in college, which is why she no longer dated women. It was too painful when it didn't work. With men she could emotionally disconnect if she needed to, with women it was different and with Jane she was already very much emotionally connected.

With some effort she pushed aside her thoughts of Jane, at least for now and left her bedroom to find her mother. She found her sitting outside on the deck, eyes closed, and face turned toward the sun.

"Mother," she said quietly, not wanting to startle her, "would you like to go now?"

Constance opened her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "You look beautiful dear and yes, do you know of anywhere decent around here?"

"I thought the country club. I don't go there too often but they do have wonderful food."

"Sounds perfect."

The two Isles women headed for Maura's Mercedes and slid into the plush leather interior. The drive to the club was relatively silent and only took ten minutes. They were quickly seated at the club and ordered their meals. Sipping their drinks Maura asked about what Constance would be doing in London, her next destination and Constance surprised Maura by asking about a case she was currently helping the FBI with.

"I didn't know that case was public!" Maura commented, surprised her mother knew about it and more surprised she knew Maura was involved with it.

Her mother smiled. "It's not, but I do have contacts."

"But why would you care about an FBI case?"

"Because you're involved," Constance breathed deeply before continuing, "I know it may not always appear I care, but I do. I am aware of your work with the FBI as well as your involvement in countless charities. You've made a name for yourself as one of the top doctors in your field and have helped to apprehend and put away many criminals. I couldn't be more proud of you, Maura. I love you very much." The elder Isles finished, reaching across the table to clasp the younger woman's hand.

Maura tried to control the tears that formed as her amygdala and lacrimal gland conspired against her. Taking a few deep breaths she managed. "Thank you, mother, that means a lot to me."

"I should have told you a long time ago. I'm sorry." Constance said quietly.

Maura noticed her mother's eyes glistening as well and squeezed the older woman's hand softly as the food arrived. She was stunned her mother had said what she did and she knew now her mother would most appreciate them not getting any more emotional than they already had. The rest of the meal was spent discussing their lives, how her father was doing and what her mother had planned for the future. Time passed quickly and soon it was time to head to the airport.

Javier, her mother's assistant, collected the bags and began loading them into the jet.

"I loved having you visit, mother, I hope to see you again soon," Maura said, giving her mother a proper hug this time.

Constance returned the hug before replying, "I was thinking maybe we could get together for Christmas this year?"

Maura tried not to let her surprise show but knew she'd failed when her mother laughed lightly at the look on her face.

"I know it's been a while since we did anything like that, but I plan to talk to your father about it and thought maybe we could all meet up in Aspen if you can get the time away."

"I'd love that." Maura responded, recovering from her shock.

"Maybe Jane would like to come with you?" Constance asked with a grin.

"Jane?" Maura repeated, again surprised. I, uh…well, I don't know that she would… I'm sure she'll have plans with her family." Maura finally managed to get out, embarrassed at stumbling over her own words.

"I'm sure we could coordinate the events so as not to interfere with each other, but I will leave it up to you. After all it is still a little over four months away."

"Of course," Maura said, not knowing what else to say. She watched as her mother climbed the small flight of stairs into the plane and waved before getting inside as the door shut behind her. Walking back into the airport Maura couldn't understand why her mother would think Maura would invite Jane or why she'd think Jane would even want to go with her?

Jane looked at the clock, 1:30pm. Constance's flight left at 1. She hoped Maura had a wonderful time with her mother this morning before she needed to leave. She hadn't heard from Maura so she assumed all went well. She thought about calling her once she knew the elder Isles flight had left but thought better of it. She and Maura often did things together on Saturdays, but she didn't want to interrupt in case her mother had decided to stay later or it was possible Maura did have other plans. However, that left Jane Rizzoli bored. Pacing the living room she thought how ridiculous she was. Surely she did things on Saturdays before her and Maura started spending them together. What were those things?

Running, going to the gym, kick boxing, swimming… none of which she felt like doing. She felt like kicking back with Maura, having a few beers, maybe a pizza and watching a movie. Sighing in disgust with herself she grabbed her keys and walked out the door. It had been a long time since she'd done any kick boxing and she needed to do something to expend all her energy. Throwing some kicks and punches should do the trick.

Jane delivered a perfect roundhouse to the bag as her phone rang. Dripping with sweat and out of breath from the energy she'd been using the last hour she fumbled in her bag for her phone. Picking it up she couldn't help but smile as she saw Maura's name displayed as the caller.

"Hey you," she panted.

"Jane? Are you ok? Why are you panting?" Maura asked, immediately concerned.

"Oh you know, just chasing Frisbees," Jane deadpanned back, trying to slow her breathing down.

"Frisbees?" Maura questioned, her voice disbelieving, "why would you be chasing a round disc?"

"I'm kickboxing, Maura," Jane laughed, "What's up?"

"Ah, kickboxing, the Japanese martial art combat sport that uses a variety of kicks and punches derived from karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing. Did you know kickboxing is a fairly new martial art? Japa…"

"That's fascinating, Maura, really," Jane interrupted with a humorous tone, "but I'm sure you didn't call me to Google-talk about kickboxing."

"Right," Maura replied, she was used to Jane interrupting her when she went off on her 'Google-talk' tangents, but she knew Jane didn't really mind. In fact sometimes Jane would let her ramble on about a subject for quite a while before interrupting her. "I called to see what you were doing tonight?"

"Nothing," Jane responded, trying not to sound as excited at the idea of spending time with Maura as she was.

"Great! Because I've got a surprise for you, my way of thanking you for what you did for me and my mother."

"Maura, you don't have to thank me, I-."

"I know I don't have to thank you, Jane," Maura interrupted, "I want to. Don't deny me the opportunity. I have a wonderful evening planned."

"Well, far be it for me to ruin your plans. I accept your offer then. What time?"

"It's 2 now; can you be ready in an hour? It starts at 3:30."

"Shit, I'm about 30 min away from home. I was going to drive here but decided to jog instead."

"You, Jane, _you_ chose to run somewhere?" Maura teased.

"Hey! I'm not as lazy as you think I am! Besides, _someone_ got me to see the benefits of the exercise."

Maura smirked as she remembered the first time they ran together in their matching "PUKE" outfits. _It really was an unfortunate acronym_ she thought frowning, but then smiled again when she thought of Jane running in it anyway, despite her vehemence that she wouldn't.

"I'm just about dressed, all I need to do is put my top on. Why don't I pick you up in 10 minutes? Your gym isn't far from my place. Then we can get to your place in another 10 minutes and shouldn't be too late."

"Sounds great, see you then."

Jane pushed the button to end the call dropped her phone back onto her bag giving the larger bag in front of her a hard kick as she turned back to it. Spending the rest of the afternoon and night with Maura sounded just about perfect. The bag swung back and she kicked it again, following up with a right hook and that's when Maura's words echoed in her head _'All I need to do is put my top on' _A mental image formed of Maura standing in her bedroom, talking to Jane on the phone in a skirt, high heels and a silky bra, sans a shirt… she forgot to hit the bag when it swung back toward her and doubled over in pain when it connected solidly with her midsection.

***Hope you've all enjoyed this as much as the first. The next chapter will be up tomorrow and we'll get plenty of Jane/Maura interaction!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

After recovering from her lapse in concentration Jane hit the showers and quickly dressed. She was walking out of the change rooms just as Maura was walking into the gym. She was stunning. Jane couldn't help but look her up and down; starting with the three inch heels that did things to Jane's libido that heels had never managed to do until she saw Maura Isles in them. Her eyes continued their path up bare, toned legs to the short but not too short dark green skirt, then to the matching silk blouse. Jane noticed the top button was undone and tried not to look too closely as Maura stood in front of her. A gorgeous smile greeted her and Jane noticed how green Maura's eyes looked today when their gaze met. Her hair was down around her shoulders and styled in the usual way Jane loved. Altogether she was a beautiful vision and Jane couldn't help but notice some of the other guys in the gym looking their way. One man started to make his way over and Jane shot him a piercing gaze that made him turn around the way he'd come.

"Be nice, Jane." Maura chided, touching her arm briefly.

"He's a slime ball; you don't need him drooling all over you."

"And who would be acceptable to 'drool all over me' as you so crudely put it."

"Huh?" Jane hadn't expected the question, "Um, I don't know, but not him. You do look amazing. Are we going somewhere fancy?"

Jane began to walk out of the gym, shooting daggers at a man who dared to whistle as they walked past. Maura smiled politely at him.

"Not at first, but later, yes." Maura answered mysteriously, not wanting to give away anything.

"Not gonna tell me, huh?" Jane asked, sliding into Maura's car.

"Nope," Maura replied starting the engine.

Once they arrived back at Jane's, Maura took Joe outside while the detective quickly got ready. She offered Maura something of hers to wear for the non-fancy portion of the evening but Maura was much too offended by all the wrinkles in her clothes to take her up on the offer saying she'd mange with what she had on. That was fine by Jane; she couldn't stop looking and was trying to be careful so that Maura didn't catch her checking her out all the time. Jane dressed in blue jeans and a t-shirt, the M.E saying that would be fine for the afternoon and they could come back to Jane's place afterward for her to change into something more acceptable for the evening.

"You better hurry, Jane, we're going to be late!" Maura called from the living room.

"All set," Jane responded walking out of her bedroom.

Maura watched Jane's face as they pulled into a VIP parking spot at the stadium. Disbelief and joy danced across her features, making her both cute and gorgeous at the same time.

"Maura! How did you? I mean when?" Jane stumbled, not sure what question to ask first.

"I bought the tickets last night." Maura tried not to laugh as Jane's eyes bulged at the news.

"Last night! No way! How did you manage to get tickets to a sold out game last night?" Jane exclaimed.

"I managed," Maura replied, "now let's get in there before the game starts."

Jane got her next shock when they were met by one of the ballpark employees and escorted to box seats. In her enthusiasm she grabbed Maura and kissed her soundly on the cheek earning a startled yelp from the woman that went unnoticed by Jane. The detective whistled at the nearby hotdog and beer vendors causing Maura to scowl playfully at her. Jane just gave her a glowing smile in return and traded her cash for the food and drink. The ballplayers began to file out onto the field and Jane cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd.

Maura joined in the clapping but instead of watching the players she watched Jane and couldn't help but smile at the brunette's happiness.

Maura was again waiting in the living room for Jane to finish getting ready and found herself feeling nervous which she couldn't understand. She and Jane had been out to dinner before and they'd just spent a great afternoon at the baseball game… though Maura had spent most of that time watching Jane watching the game more than she'd actually spent watching the game itself. She couldn't understand why her thought patterns concerning Jane were changing so much in less than 24 hours. She had acknowledged her attraction to Jane a long time ago and pushed it aside where it belonged, but now here it was again and this time it wouldn't leave her alone. It was driving her to distraction and she was afraid that at any minute Jane would notice.

Two minutes later she heard the bedroom door open and Maura automatically stood up to go, setting down the magazine she was looking through as she did so. When she looked up and saw Jane it took every ounce of willpower for her mandible not to hit the floor. Jane was dressed in a stunning dark blue dress that had obviously been tailored to fit her, her dark locks were up in a very becoming twist and she had a light amount of make up on.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jane asked nervously.

"You look amazing," Maura answered, knowing how self-conscious her friend could get.

"Yeah?" Jane asked hesitantly.

"You really have no idea," Maura answered with a light laugh. "You will certainly turn heads tonight."

Jane just shrugged her shoulders as if she couldn't care less. "Ok then, let's get out of here. Where's this restaurant we're going to?"

"Have you heard of Top of the Hub?"

"I heard the views of the Boston harbour are amazing." Jane answered getting into the car.

"The food is supposed to be wonderful as well." Maura replied as she sat down in the driver's seat, trying not to look at Jane's partly exposed thigh the dress now revealed and failing.

"What are you looking at? Did I get something on the dress already?" Jane asked looking down at the material.

"No, of course not," Maura replied, her eyes snapping up quickly as she started the car and shifted into gear pulling out onto the road, "I was just admiring the dress. I didn't know you had anything like it. What made you decide to buy it?" Maura asked, trying not to blush at being caught out.

Jane stared at her for a moment before answering. "Ma." Jane lied. She had been on one of her mother's forced shopping trips when she bought it, but she had been the one to see it and instantly thought of buying it and wearing it for Maura. It had only been a fleeting thought, after all she didn't know if she'd ever have the opportunity, but she'd bought it anyway.

"Well, it really is beautiful," Maura said. She noticed Jane fidgeting around in the seat at her words and couldn't help but smile slightly at her discomfort with the compliment.

Fifteen minutes later they were being seated at a table that did indeed have stunning views of the Boston harbour.

"Wow, the view really is incredible," Jane commented as she opened her menu and began to peruse. "Holy shit!" she exclaimed after a moment, it damn well should be for these prices!"

"Language, Jane," Maura scolded.

"Maura, I'm not so sure…"

"It's my treat Jane, please, now I want you to enjoy yourself."

Maura could tell Jane wanted to protest further, but after a moment she shook her head once and resumed looking at the menu. After a few more minutes the waiter returned with their drinks and took their orders. Maura inhaled the fragrance of the wine before tasting it. Satisfied with her selection she took another small sip before setting her glass down. She supressed a chuckle when Jane tossed the straw in her drink on the table and took a healthy drink of her Long Island iced tea.

"So how was your time with your mom last night and this morning?" Jane had been dying to know how things had gone between them but wanted to wait for the right time to ask in case it hadn't gone well. Watching the Red Sox play the Yankees was hardly the time for that conversation.

"It was wonderful," Maura answered, her eyes lighting up. "We did go to bed almost as soon as we got home but this morning my mother suggested we go to breakfast before her flight and at the country club, she…" Maura started to get teary again just thinking about it.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked concerned, her hand automatically reaching over to cover Maura's.

Maura smiled, "Nothing, sorry. I've been having a hard time controlling myself lately. It's just; she told me things I never thought she'd say. She told me she was proud of my career, of who I am and she said she loved me." Maura paused and sniffed. "Do you know how long it's been since she said that to me?"

Jane said nothing but let her eyes convey all the sympathy she felt for this woman and shook her head in the negative.

"She hasn't said that to me since I left to go to boarding school and she's never told me she was proud of me." Maura turned her hand underneath Jane's to hold it. "I owe that to you Jane. You've given me the greatest gift and tonight is just a small token of my appreciation."

"I didn't make your mother say those things, she chose to say them, and she means them. I may have suggested she be more… forthcoming in her feelings for you but that's all. It was her choice. You don't owe me anything."

Maura smiled through teary eyes and squeezed Jane's hand just as the waiter arrived with their meals. Blinking her eyes rapidly a few times to push away the moisture she smiled at Jane and they both began to eat.

Maura kept stealing glances at Jane as they ate; it amazed her that her friend really had no idea how stunning she was. With her complexion, height, build, appropriate muscle mass and bone structure she was beauty personified…if Maura were given to personifying a concept, which she was not. It wasn't just Jane's external beauty that attracted Maura however; it was who Jane was as a person. Her love, devotion and fierce protectiveness toward family and friends, her passion for her job, how she could communicate the way she felt with just the look in her eyes, the way she understood and accepted Maura unconditionally, weird quirks and all. Before Maura had met Jane she'd never really met anyone that truly understood her, that could see past her practiced scientific persona to the real person underneath and in turn Maura could see beneath Jane's practiced 'bad ass' exterior to the vulnerable woman she kept tightly guarded.

The ME couldn't imagine life without Jane now. A year ago Jane had nearly been taken away from her when she sacrificed herself to get medical treatment for her brother, Frankie. When Maura had come out of those doors and saw Jane shoot herself, the world had stopped. At that moment in time she knew, as one often knows too late, that she loved Jane Rizzoli and didn't want to spend her life without her. She told herself once Jane recovered she would try to find out, cautiously, if Jane would be at all interested in the idea of seeing her romantically. Unfortunately, after the incident in the car, the look on Jane's face when she thought for just a split second Maura might want to sleep with her, she knew Jane wasn't interested. She allowed herself to get her hopes up when she and Jane told Giovanni they were LLBFFs to get him off her back, being in Jane's embrace had felt so right, but once they'd left the garage Jane never brought it up again and Maura was too afraid. So, Maura accepted there would never be anything between them and tried her best to deal with it, but sometimes, like tonight, she would sit and watch Jane and wonder what it would feel like to go home with her, to be loved by her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jane asked, eyes catching Maura's.

The honey brunette quickly looked down at her plate, not wanting to risk Jane seeing what she knew must be so obvious at the moment in her eyes. "I was just thinking about what a wonderful friend you are." Maura replied and it wasn't a lie. She had been thinking about that as well.

Jane smiled that smile that Maura was sure she'd only ever seen directed at her and she tried not to melt on the spot. The depth of feeling in those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes was something Maura would give anything to touch.

"You're a pretty wonderful friend yourself," Jane replied. "This meal is fantastic, thanks a lot for bringing me here."

"Thank you for not throwing a tantrum over having to dress up," Maura joked, pushing away her feelings and getting back on more familiar ground.

"Hey! I never throw a tantrum!" Jane defended with a scowl that Maura only found endearing.

"Would you ladies like some dessert, or perhaps another drink?" the waiter asked coming out of nowhere.

Maura looked to Jane for an answer and Jane communicated with her eyes that she was far too full to eat another bite. "No, thank you, just the bill please." Maura responded.

The waiter nodded and went to collect the bill. He was back in seconds and Maura couldn't stop Jane from snatching it up.

"Jesus. Let me pay for some of this Maura. I won't feel right if you pay for everything today. It's not like we're dating or something." Jane joked.

The joke fell flat as Maura looked up sharply and their gazes caught. Silence reigned as they stared at each other before Jane broke eye contact and Maura finally responded. "Don't be silly Jane; I said it was my treat. Dating has nothing to do with it. Friends are allowed to take friends out for a nice meal" Before Jane could object again Maura pulled out a credit card and waved the waiter back over handing both over. An awkward silence fell over the table before the waiter returned with the card. In unspoken agreement both women stood and left the restaurant.

They inhaled the fresh night air deeply as they stepped outside putting the awkward moment in the restaurant behind them. It was a beautiful night outside, a bit brisk, but not too cold and the sky was filled with stars.

"Do you want to take a walk along the harbour?" Jane asked

"I'd love to," Maura answered, smiling.

The two women walked side by side along the water talking about Maura's mother, Jane's family, their pets, work and anything else that came to their mind. After about a half hour they were back where they started and both stopped to lean against a railing and look out over the harbour. Jane turned her head to ask Maura a question but was struck silent by the beauty in front of her. Maura's face was framed by the night sky while the light over the water reflected against her features, her honey brown hair shining in the moonlight. Jane had never seen her look so breath-taking and when Maura turned to look at her their eyes met and she stopped breathing. It wouldn't take much to lean forward slightly and press her lips to the M.E's. Before she could think of all the reasons she shouldn't do it, before her fear could overcome the moment, she leaned forward. At the first touch of their lips she resumed breathing but only for a moment before her breath was again caught by Maura's tongue tentatively exploring her lips and seeking permission to go further. Jane granted it and was staggered by the intensity and need of Maura's exploration but soon found she was returning it with equal passion. Her arms wrapped around the shorter woman and brought their bodies together causing them both to moan into their heated kiss. Maura's fingers were twisted in her hair, hands holding her tightly as if afraid she might run. Jane had no such intentions, she could never remember feeling as good as she did now, and a kiss had never felt so right to her in her life.

Suddenly Maura tore away and stepped back breathing heavily, her eyes were glazed over with desire, but she was shaking her head slowly. Jane saw the desire fade to be replaced with confusion and fear.

"Maura, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked reaching out to touch her.

Maura flinched away and Jane felt like she'd been slapped.

"I-I'm sorry, Jane. I-I just, I can't. That was a mistake." Maura explained, sounding completely flustered and upset.

Immediately Jane's walls went up as the hurt at Maura's words seeped into her soul. For a moment she'd thought Maura had felt the same way, but she must have just been caught up in the moment. _God! What an idiot I am! To think she would ever be interested in me! _

"Fine, Maura. Whatever you say, I'll see you around then. Thanks for the game and dinner." Jane thought she might start crying and she hated to cry, hated it with a passion. She'd be damned if she was going to cry in front of the cause of her pain.

"Jane, wait! Where are you going? You came with me, let me take you home." Maura pleaded.

"Don't worry about it, I'll get a cab." Jane replied, not turning around to look at her.

"Jane, don't. We can talk if you want; it's not a big-."

"Don't," Jane said warningly, finally turning around to see a distraught Maura, "don't tell me it's not a big deal."

"Jane… I… please." Jane watched Maura's face go through a tumult of emotions in just those three words, but she couldn't deal with it right now. She needed to be alone, to get away from her.

"I'll see you later," Jane said softly, with less anger and more sadness before turning and walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Sorry this update took a while. Had problems with my laptop and no time to write till I sorted it but its all good now. Hope you all like this update. It's still filled with angst and unhappiness at this stage but I promise there will be a happy ending! **

Maura watched Jane go and felt as if her world were falling in on itself. She wanted to run after her, but what then? What could she say or do to make everything better? She'd kissed Jane; they'd kissed each other. Could she really risk losing the best friend, the only true friend, she'd ever had over something that might not work out? She was in love with Jane, completely, but she knew love wasn't a guarantee of anything. Friendship was a much more stable relationship than love and though she'd dreamed about being with Jane now that the chance was there she was terrified. She needed time to think.

Slowly walking back to her car she got inside started to drive home. Half way there she had to pull over when she could no longer control the tears.

Walking into her apartment, feeling numb, Jane kicked off her shoes, stripped off her dress and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower she waited while the water warmed up. Once ready she stepped inside and began scrubbing her skin.

_What if I ruined everything? I never should have kissed her, but God she looked so beautiful standing there like that. I should have stopped myself! I should have thought about it more! Why did I have to act so damn impulsively? Things will never be the same between us. I can see it now. We'll avoid each other tomorrow, on Monday things will be strictly business at work. Maybe at the end of the day or on Tuesday we'll finally talk. We'll tell each other nothing has to change and to just forget it ever happened… but then we'll start seeing less and less of each other, we'll avoid each other, we'll ignore each other's calls, make ridiculous excuses about why we can't spend time together and eventually we'll just stop making the effort altogether. In time I'll completely lose her but I'll still have to see her at work. How the hell am I supposed to deal with that?_

Jane stopped what she was doing as her heart froze at the idea of losing Maura Isles. How could she survive losing someone who was so ingrained in her heart? Finally the tears came and she didn't try to stop them as she slid down the shower wall; the water pouring down on her like rain.

Things progressed exactly as Jane had predicted they would. Sunday they didn't speak, and now it was Monday. They'd been at work for most of the day already and the two women had managed to avoid each other. Jane sent Frost down to the morgue if she needed information and Maura didn't come up to the bullpen. If Korsak and Frost noticed the distance between the two women they didn't say anything. Jane was doing some last minute paperwork at her desk when she heard the familiar click of heels on the floor as Maura approached. Breathing slowly and deeply she tried to ready herself for what she knew was coming.

"Jane. Can we talk?"

"Sure, about what?" Jane replied, trying to sound nonchalant but failing and sounding strained instead. She didn't look up.

"In private?" Maura requested softly.

Jane glanced over at Korsak and Frost who tried to pretend to be busy but were obviously listening to every word.

"Ok. Just let me finish this and I'll come down in five."

"Thank you."

Jane never looked at Maura as she listened to the retreating steps and tried not to take a deep breath of the lingering scent she used to find so comforting but now found only hurt. That scent would always be a constant reminder of what she was losing.

"Jane," Korsak said softly, "I don't know what's going on between you two but it's been obvious today that something's wrong. If you want to-."

"I appreciate the offer, Korsak, but it's just a difference of opinion that will sort itself out," Jane cut him off getting out of her chair, grabbing her jacket and heading out of the bullpen.

She really did not want to have to explain anything to them right now but she knew at some stage she'd have to tell them something. They would wonder what the hell happened between the two women that had been so terrible it caused their friendship to end. Entering the elevator Jane considered briefly just leaving and not seeing the M.E, but she knew that was only delaying the inevitable and part of her just wanted to get it over and done with so she could try to somehow go on with her life. She hit the button for the morgue and tried not to think about what she had to do.

Maura fidgeted with the large ring on her finger as she waited for Jane. All day Sunday she fought the urge to contact the dark haired woman, instead she spent the time thinking about what she wanted. Kissing Jane that night had felt so right; she didn't want to go the rest of her life without ever feeling that again. So she decided she would explain her fears to Jane, explain what had happened at college and see where they could go from there. She felt sure that as long as Jane knew the truth and was willing to help her, there was no reason this love didn't deserve a chance. _And after that kiss I know Jane loves me, the emotion in her eyes said it all._

Hearing the morgue doors open she took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. A few seconds later Jane was entering her office, standing in front of her desk. Maura's anxiety raised a level when Jane didn't bother to sit down and another level when she noticed the detective looking like she'd rather be anywhere but where she was.

"I wanted to talk about Saturday night, about what happened after dinner," Maura clarified.

"I didn't think you were talking about the wine list," Jane retorted, her sarcastic defence mechanism kicking it as it always did when she was hurt. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers through her hair and looked at the M.E., she had to do this now. Just get it over and done with like ripping a band aid off. "Listen Maura, I was thinking about what you said that night, about how it was a mistake and you're right. It was a mistake. A huge mistake! I wasn't thinking right at the time, so I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable and causing any problems between us. I'm happy to just go back to how we were before that happened."

Maura felt physically ill. Her abdominal muscles were starting to contract and her blood pressure was falling. Swallowing convulsively she tried to breathe deeply through her nose.

"Maura?"

Looking up from the desk at which she'd only just realized she was staring at she saw Jane looking at her expectantly.

"Yes?"

"Are you ok? You look a bit… green around the edges."

Maura tried to smile at the comment, but couldn't be bothered to come back with one of her statements about how that wasn't physically possible. She was too busy trying not to let the feelings of loss overwhelm her. Maura knew this was all her fault. Her reaction that night hurt Jane too deeply and now Jane had obviously decided trying to love her wasn't worth the risk. That she wasn't worth the risk. Their love just wasn't enough for either one of them to overcome their fears.

"I'm fine," she replied after a minute, looking at Jane but avoiding her eyes, "and of course you're right. After all it was just a kiss."

"Exactly," Jane agreed, "ok then I'll see you later." She said before she turned around and left.

Maura watched her go, feeling as if part of her heart had walked out with the brunette. Maybe she should be grateful it hadn't gone further than a kiss. But then why did it hurt far more than when Victoria had walked out on her? She and Victoria had shared a lot more physically than just a kiss. "Because I'm more in love with Jane than I knew was possible," she heard herself whisper into the empty room. That's why it felt as though her cardiac muscle was being dissected with a blunt scalpel. This was precisely why she tried to avoid any possibility of a relationship with the dark detective; she'd wanted desperately to avoid feeling like this.

Yet here she was anyway. Sighing she lay her head in her hands, frustrated, scared, angry, sad and at a complete loss as to what to do to get over a failed relationship that hadn't even really existed.

As soon as Jane was out of Maura's sight she leaned against the nearest wall for support. That had been the hardest thing she'd ever had to do in her life, but at least this way she hoped she wouldn't lose Maura completely and maybe with time things would go back to how they were before, though in reality she knew she was probably kidding herself. She'd spent all of Sunday deciding what to do and with how Maura had reacted after her initial enthusiasm, the look of fear and regret in her eyes; Jane figured this would be the best course of action even if it was tearing her up inside.

The next few weeks passed quickly. A big case took up most of their time and for almost a week Maura was out of town on business at Quantico helping the FBI again. When Maura returned the two women went out for drinks at the Dirty Robber, but the conversation was stilted and awkward. Everything had changed, just as Jane feared it would. She felt as if she had to sensor everything she said and she stopped touching Maura altogether for fear it would be taken the wrong way. Maura in turn stopped trying to joke around with her and kept her physical distance. Jane felt as if she'd gone back in time to when she first met the M.E, though even then things hadn't been this strained between them. She could feel Maura slipping away every day and knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Jane looked up from the paperwork on her desk when she heard Frost let out a low whistle. The click of high heels against the floor gave away who he was admiring. Bracing herself Jane looked up as Maura smiled at Frost and then looked at her.

_Oh. My. God._

Maura was dressed in a tight fitting red dress, matching heels and her hair up in the way it had been when she was going to her mother's installation opening. As she got closer the detective could smell her intoxicating perfume.

"Wow. You look stunning." Jane knew she probably shouldn't have said anything at all but she couldn't help it. The M.E. was screaming sensuality and class.

"Thank you, Jane," Maura replied, still smiling.

The smile looked a bit forced to the detective and underneath the make up Jane could see the honey brunette looked tired.

"Got a hot date or something doc?" Korsak asked, grinning.

"In fact I do have a date, though there's nothing 'hot' about it. We're attending the theatre and then going out for dinner and dancing."

"Anyone we know?" Frost asked curiously.

"A friend from the FBI, I've been working with him on the case I was assisting with in Quantico. He's currently in Boston for the next few days."

"Well, you two have a great time," Frost said, winking.

"Thank you." Maura replied, "I just wanted to bring up these reports for Korsak before I left. I believe you were waiting on them," she finished, handing them to the older man.

"Oh, the Anderson case, sure was, thanks doc!"

Maura smiled. "Have a good night everyone. I'll see you all tomorrow."

Jane watched her leave, feelings of remorse, regret and at the forefront, jealously coursing through her blood. She wanted to hit someone! No, she wanted to hit herself. Maybe if she'd tried it would be her Maura would be going out with now instead of some hoity toity FBI

agent. Just the thought of Maura with someone, kissing someone, touching… Jane bolted out of her seat, grabbing her jacket.

"Frost, can you finish this report for me? It just needs a summary at the end about the recent John Doe?"

"Yeah, no problem," Frost replied.

"Where are you suddenly off to in such a rush?" Korsak asked, though the tone in which he asked lead Jane to believe he had observed more than he was letting on. Actually she thought Korsak knew a lot more than he let on. After all ever since all this started Jane had become much more irritable and short-tempered. The other day she'd thrown a complete fit just because they guy at Starbucks had put skim milk in her coffee instead of 2%.

"Maybe I've got a hot date too."

Frost chuckled at the thought and Jane threw a pen at him, scowling. "I'll catch you guys tomorrow."

Jane wasn't sure what she was doing… maybe she could catch Maura in the parking lot before she left. _And then what?_ Ok, she didn't really have an answer for that but she felt like

she needed to do something! Jabbing at the elevator button she cursed it as it took its sweet ass time coming. _Come on, come on!_ Finally she couldn't wait any longer and opened the door for the stairs bolting down them. She got to the parking garage just in time to see Maura drive off in a standard issue FBI car. _Fuck! _

There was nothing she could do now. She could call Maura but what would she say? Please don't go out on your date? She laughed in self-derision and walked to her own car. All she could do now was go home and try not to think about Maura talking, laughing and doing god knows what else all night with Mr FBI. It also made her think maybe there wasn't what she

thought there was between them. If Maura could just pick up and start dating again maybe Jane had made the right decision after all. If only she could convince her heart of that.

"Hey sis! Wait up!" she heard her younger brother Frankie call as he opened the door to the parking garage and jogged up to her.

"What is it, Frankie?" she asked, trying not to bite his head off. She just wanted to go home.

"Did you see Agent Dean? I ran into him out front."

Immediately the pieces fell in place… Maura was out on a date with an FBI agent and Agent Dean was in town, it had to be him. How could this be happening to her? An ex-boyfriend going out with her current love interest? It was like something off Jerry Springer. Not that she'd really call Agent Dean an ex-boyfriend. She'd only went out once with him and that was just to let him down easy. She'd been flattered by his attentions, but that was all. Now Maura was out with him. That must be why Maura didn't mention any names when Frost asked if they knew him, just said it was an agent she'd worked with. Maura may not lie directly but she was damn good at working around the truth.

"Something wrong, Janie? You look kind of… sick," her brother asked with concern.

"Don't call me Janie!" she shouted angrily before catching herself. "Actually, I'm not feeling the greatest; I'm on my way home now. Think I just need some rest."

"I'm going over to see Ma later, I'll let her know you're not feeling too well and tell her she should drop by to pay you a visit," he commented with a smirk.

Jane whirled, "Don't you dare, Frankie! If you do I swear to God I'll shoot you!" Frankie started laughing and Jane thought about tackling him. "God, having Ma over is the last thing I need!"

"I'm kidding, I won't say a word. Get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jane glared at her brother's retreating form before getting into her car. She wouldn't put it past him to tell her mother anyway just to annoy her. She hoped he didn't though because after this shit day all she wanted to do was go home, have a few beers and watch some TV.

Maura wasn't sure she should be going out with Agent Dean; in fact she knew she probably shouldn't, but she was still so hurt and confused by what had happened with Jane that she was doing things impulsively, definitely not like her at all. So when Dean had asked her to see him while he was in town she'd agreed without giving it much thought. That is until she'd seen the look of devastation on Jane's face when she'd informed the three of them she was going out on a date tonight, but what did Jane expect? The detective had made it clear she didn't want to see Maura and the M.E. still didn't know how to deal with the situation. Her feelings still felt so raw and she thought if she went out on a date maybe it would be the first step to putting what had happened behind her. Agent Dean was safe. She had no feelings for him beyond finding him physically appealing and intelligent enough to talk to. No emotions were involved, no one could get hurt.

Three hours later after the show at the theatre they pulled up outside the expensive French restaurant Dean had made reservations for. The show they'd seen had been quite good though Maura thought she hadn't really experienced it properly since the storyline about two people who were in love but couldn't be together kept reminding her of Jane and she kept making comparisons between the actor's plight and her own with Jane the entire time. She was pulled out of her reverie by Dean opening the car door for her. Politely she took his and as he helped her out.

"Are you having a good time?" Dean asked once they were seated with their drinks.

"I am," she smiled, "the show was wonderful and this restaurant is exquisite."

"Glad to hear it. I wasn't sure you were enjoying yourself," he remarked.

"You weren't? Why?" Maura questioned, genuinely perplexed. She couldn't recall ever ignoring him when he spoke to her or showing any distaste in anything they had done tonight.

"You just seem somewhere else… somewhere else in your head," Dean explained when Maura looked at him confused and questioning, as if asking him how she could possibly be anywhere else when it was quite obvious she was sitting right there.

"Oh," she responded, finally catching on, "I'm sorry, my mind is a bit preoccupied with something but I am trying to ignore it."

"Anything I can help with?"

"I don't think so."

"You'd be surprised. I'm a pretty good listener."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sure," He acknowledged with a shrug of his shoulders.

The rest of the meal progressed without incident. They chatted about a variety of topics through dinner and a small dessert. When the meal was finished they were meant to go dancing but it was already 11pm so they decided to go to Maura's for a drink and say goodnight with plans to see each other tomorrow evening.

"Thanks for the drink," Dean said, standing up from the couch where he sat next to Maura, "I should probably get going."

"Do you want another?" Maura asked standing up in front of him.

"Have to drive, I better not," he said with a half-smile.

"You can stay if you want." The offer was out of her mouth before she could think about it. She didn't know what the hell she was doing. Part of her felt like there was no reason she couldn't spend the night with Dean but another part of her felt like she'd be cheating on Jane, which was ridiculous since there was no relationship between them and never had been! She was so sick of this back and forth emotional rollercoaster! This wasn't what she was accustomed to. Her home, her work, her life, her mind, they were all ordered and controlled… until Jane. Until that kiss.

Impulsively she reached up and kissed Dean, being shocked he didn't respond right away, but soon she felt him wrap his arms around her and return her kiss and it felt… wrong. All wrong. The taste, the texture, it was all wrong! Just as quickly as she started the kiss she broke it off and took a few steps away from the confused man.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"No, it's not you, it's me. I can't do this. I- I'm in love with someone else. I thought I could get over it but I can't."

"I see… I think I should stay away from the women that work in and around the Boston P.D." he joked with a half grin.

Maura smiled at this understanding. "I'm sorry. I should have known better. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's ok, really, I'm not hurt. I prefer that you're honest with me."

"Thank you for understanding." She said, meaning it. "I did have a really nice time tonight. I'm sorry I was so distracted."

"It's alright. Where love is involved distraction is expected."

"It is?" Maura asked the usual quizzical expression on her face.

Dean laughed. "You've never been in love before have you?"

"I thought I had been, but no, this lack of control is most disconcerting."

"It gets worse." Dean laughed, walking toward the door to let himself out. "But it also gets better. Thanks for the date Doctor; I'll see you around Quantico, take care of yourself."

Maura nodded but didn't move. She watched as he got in his car, turned on the lights and drove off. A part of her wanted to jump in her own car and drive to Jane. To tell her she loved her and wanted them to try, but she wasn't even sure Jane did love her. Cursing softly and very frustrated with her lack of ability to make a decision she turned off all the lights in her house, grabbed a bottle of wine and headed for the bathroom to take a long hot bath.

**A/N: So there it is. Now the next direction I'm thinking of taking it in is probably going to be controversial and you all may not like it as Jane is going to consider leaving Boston for a while and transfer to New York. So fair warning on that! Though let me clarify she would not be leaving forever.**

**Oh and feel free to follow me on Twitter if you're so inclined LauraJDaniels**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Finally what you've all been waiting for... at the end anyway ;) Also I noticed all my formatting as not been shown up. I do put in breaks to show where one 'scene' is beginning and the next ending but unfortunately that is not showing up. I will make sure they show up in future chapters/stories. And thanks for any and all reviews! They are encouraging! **

Jane popped open the cap on her fifth beer and flopped back down onto the couch. An old Red Sox game was playing in the background and as she watched she couldn't help but think of Maura.

"Great! I can't even enjoy my favourite sport now without connecting it to her! Just fucking great!" she complained aloud and drained off the bottle.

Sighing she lay back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know what to do and was getting sick and tired of feeling this way. She felt like she needed a new start. She hadn't wanted to lose Maura but it had already happened. They hadn't spent any time alone together since they had that drink and it had been such a disaster she knew they never would again and now Maura was out with Agent Dean. Looking at the clock she saw it was 1am and grimaced as she tried not to think about what the two might be doing now, but she couldn't help but think about it and it drove her crazy! She really thought her head might explode from the images going through her mind that caused her to feel so angry and jealous. She hated feeling this way. If she couldn't have Maura she didn't want to love her anymore or think about her or care one way or another what she was doing with whom, but it just wasn't that simple. Seeing her almost every day and not being able to even be friends anymore was driving her mad. The entire situation was turning her into someone she didn't like and for the first time in her life she thought about leaving Boston.

She knew her family would freak, especially her mom, but if she moved she could get away from everything and start over. Maybe she could transfer to New York. It wouldn't be too far away from her family, she could still see them quite often, but she wouldn't have to see Maura ever again. She'd never have to be reminded of what she lost. The idea of leaving made her feel relieved and sad at the same time. She'd miss Frost and Korsak like crazy and of course she'd miss her family, but maybe after a year or so she could come back. Once she was over Maura and had her head on straight again. A transfer to New York didn't mean she had to stay there forever.

She sighed as she rolled the idea around in her head. The more she thought about it the more she thought it was a good idea. Maybe she'd feel differently tomorrow but she doubted it. Her only fear was how she would explain her decision to everyone, especially her family. They'd want a damn good reason why she was leaving and she didn't know if she could be honest with them. She wasn't concerned about what they'd say about her loving another woman, she knew her family would love her regardless of who she loved, but she was concerned they would try to meddle. Try to get her to talk to Maura or worse yet confront Maura about the situation. She desperately didn't want either scenario. She'd just have to deal with it somehow. First she needed to contact her friend in the NYPD and talk to Cavanaugh about getting a transfer.

The elevator doors were just about to shut as Jane turned around the corner and she sprinted to hold them open and step inside; she wished she hadn't. Maura was standing there, looking painfully beautiful as usual dressed in some designer outfit that was fitted for her perfectly, showing off every curve. Jane never could tell one designer from another, she just didn't care. Clothes were clothes to her and if she had to pay more than ten bucks for a t-shirt she was pissed off. The M.E. certainly wore her expensive clothes well though. Today she was in beige pants with a cream coloured blouse, and low matching heels. Her hair fell down around her shoulders and all Jane wanted to do was take Maura in her arms and bury her face in the soft honey brown hair.

"Hey." Jane said, her voice low. She pressed the button for her floor as the elevator doors shut.

"Hi," Maura responded softly.

"Did you have a nice time last night with Agent Dean?" Jane asked, her tone sarcastic and spiteful. She wanted to take back the question as soon as she asked it, but she couldn't help herself around this woman. One second she was feeling sadness and loss, the next anger would surge forward and make her lash out.

For a moment Maura looked hurt, but then her back stiffened and her eyes grew hard. "We had a wonderful time. Dean's a lovely man, very tender and attentive."

Jane's hands curled into fists at the implication and she came very close to hitting the wall. She really couldn't take this anymore! The elevator dinged, signalling the arrival at the morgue and the doors parted.

"I hope you two are very fucking happy together!" Jane shouted at Maura as the M.E. stepped out of the elevator and the doors closed. Once they had Jane did punch the wall, twice.

Maura closed her eyes and reached out to steady herself against the wall as the elevator doors closed and Jane's angry words rang in her ears. The brunette's voice had been hoarse with anger and pain. "Damn it." Maura cursed softly as she felt her eyes burn and a tear leak down her cheek. In frustration she wiped it away and strode angrily to her office.

_When will this ever end? Am I always going to feel torn in two whenever I see her? Are we always going to fight now? I can't stand this! I love her so much, yet every time I see her it hurts! I don't know how to handle this! What am I supposed to do? _

"Doctor Isles," one of her assistants called from the doorway of her office, "if it's not too much trouble I need you to look over these findings, something doesn't seem right to me."

Work. Now that she could do. "I'll be right there," she told him. Once he was gone she checked her face in a mirror to make sure there were no visible signs of her tears. When she was confident she looked as well as could be expected she walked out into her morgue. The one place she could count on always being in control.

Jane didn't bother going to her desk before she knocked on the Lieutenant's door and cracked it open. "You got a minute, Cavanaugh? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure, Rizzoli, pull up a chair," he answered, looking up from his computer screen and swivelling his chair around to face her.

Jane hesitated, feeling too antsy to sit, but did so anyway. "I called a friend this morning over at NYPD. She told me about a special training program they're under-taking for interested Detectives."

"I'm familiar with the program. I believe it's actually being taught by the F.B.I., but it is currently being held in New York City in conjunction with the NYPD. An introductory course on criminal profiling and under cover tactics."

"Yeah, that's the one," Jane confirmed.

"What about it?" Cavanaugh asked.

"I'm interested," Jane stated simply, trying not to touch the scars on her hands, a habit she now had whenever she was nervous, anxious or stressed.

Cavanaugh raised his eyebrows in surprise. "May I ask why?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Jane asked defensively.

"You've never shown an interest in profiling or under-cover work in the past."

"Things change."

She waited as Cavanaugh thought about it, fighting the urge to stand up and pace.

"Ok, Rizzoli, if it's really what you want I won't stop you. You're a damn good cop and I don't think it would be right to hold you back from any further training you want to take on, even if it's going to be a pain in my ass to replace you." Cavanaugh joked with a smile.

Jane smiled back, not sure if she was pleased at the idea of her position being filled in by someone else but of course that had to happen. "I don't want to rule out the idea coming back."

"You're welcome back anytime, but you should know a lot of time once the training is over, if the Feds are impressed with you, they'll want to recruit you. Happens a lot in programs like these."

"I don't have any interest in becoming an Agent."

"Like I said then, you can come back anytime."

Jane nodded her appreciation.

"I'll start the transfer papers today. Generally it takes about a week for them to look them over and approve you for the training, but I don't think they'll have any problem with taking you."

"Thanks." Jane said standing up to leave.

"Hey," Cavanaugh said, "when are you going to tell Frost and Korsak? I don't think they'll take it very well."

Jane sighed, "I know. I'm going to take them out to the Dirty Robber tonight and let them know."

"Good luck."

Jane nodded and left the office going to her desk.

"What was that about?" Korsak asked as she sat down.

"Later."

"Aw, come on Jane, what's going on?" Frost joined in.

"Later!" Jane snapped, her eyes clearly conveying they would get nothing by pursuing this line of questioning except her anger.

Both men held up their hand in surrender and went back to doing their work. Telling them wasn't going to be easy. They were like family to her… and that reminded her she still needed to come up with some way to tell her family…

Jane, Frost and Korsak arrived at the Dirty Robber and took their customary table. The work day had been slow and the two men were in good spirits. Jane ordered a round of beers for all of them and debated how to tell them.

"Hey Jane, why isn't Maura with us? She hasn't come out with us in some time." Frost commented innocently.

"She's busy," Jane lied.

"She's been busy a hell of a lot lately," Korsak commented, not buying Jane's excuse.

"She's out with Agent Dean." Jane said his name as if it were something vile.

The guys lowered their eyes looking at their drinks that had just arrived.

"Listen Jane, if you want to talk, we're here for you, you know?" Korsak said, his voice concerned and warm.

Jane sighed, "I know guys and I appreciate that, I really do, but I don't want to talk about her. There is something I need to talk to you both about though."

"Shoot." Frost said.

Jane decided that direct honesty was best and just spit it out. "I'm going to New York for a training course on criminal profiling and undercover work. I'll be gone about a year."

Frost froze, his beer half way to his mouth. Korsak's eyes bulged and Jane took a swig of her beer as if what she'd said was no big deal.

"You're doing what!" Korsak exclaimed.

"You can be serious." Frost said.

"I am. It's no big deal. I really want to do this guys and I'd appreciate your support."

"This is about Maura isn't it? I know something isn't right between you two and I can damn well guess what it is. You're leaving because of her, aren't you?" Korsak demanded, angry.

If looks could kill Korsak would have been dead from the look Jane was giving him. "Don't go there Vince, keep her out of this," her voice was low and dangerous, but it didn't put Korsak off.

"Just talk to her for god sake! Work it out! Running away isn't going to solve a damn thing!"

"Shut up, Korsak! Just shut the hell up about it alright!" Jane demanded, slamming her beer on the table causing other customers to turn and look at them. "Nothing to see here folks; turn around back to your drinks!" Jane yelled at them, pulling out her badge and flashing it. They all immediately did as she told them to.

"Jesus Jane! Look at yourself! You've been a wreck for weeks now! This isn't like you. None of this." Korsak told her, worry in his eyes.

"Don't you think I know that? Don't you think I know I've been acting like a complete bitch these last few weeks? That's why I need to go. I need to do this Korsak and I'd appreciate it if you'd support me in my decision. I'm not going to be gone forever, I'm coming back. I just need some time away." She admitted her voice lowering and her eyes pleading with him to understand.

"I hate to see you go, Jane, but if it's really what you want then I got your back," Frost told her, giving her a slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Frost, I appreciate it." She gave him a warm smile and then looked at Korsak.

"Damn it, Janie!" he exclaimed taking a deep breath he let out with a sigh. "You know I've got your back, I just don't want to see you do something you're going to regret."

She smiled at him, "Thank you, Korsak and I won't regret it. This is what I need right now."

"Damn, we're gonna miss you!" Korsak said looking away to hide the fact his eyes were getting a bit misty.

"We sure are." Frost agreed. "It isn't going to be the same without you around."

"Come on guys, stop it or you'll make me cry!" Jane smiled, slapping them both on the shoulder.

"What are you going to tell your mom and Frankie?" Korsak asked taking a drink of his beer.

"I have no idea," Jane sighed, running a hand through her dark hair.

"I wouldn't want to be within three city blocks when you tell your mom." Frost commented.

"Me either," Jane laughed.

"When do you leave?" Frost asked.

"Cavanaugh said it generally takes about a week for approval to come through. So I guess some time after that. I don't really know." Jane shrugged, popping a couple peanuts in her mouth.

They all sat silently for a while, eating peanuts, drinking beer and thinking about what Jane's departure would mean for them.

"Are you going to tell Maura?" Korsak asked a while later.

"No," Jane replied, looking down at her hands, studying the scars Hoyt had given her, trying to ignore the ache in them. "I don't want either of you to tell her either."

Both men shook their heads that they understood. She felt a bit guilty asking them that since they were Maura's friends as well, but she didn't want anyone telling the M.E. of her plans, though she wasn't sure why really. What difference would it make if Maura knew or not? She had no answer; she just knew she didn't want her to. How the hell she would convince her brother and mother not to tell she didn't know.

The three sat around for another hour, having another beer and talking about work and what sort of things Jane might be doing once she was in New York. They didn't bring up the subject of Maura again.

The next couple days passed quickly; Jane started packing up her apartment and looking into getting someone to sublease it while she was away. Her mom was staying in Maura's guesthouse and she thought maybe she'd ask her to stay here while she was away. She knew her ma would take care of the place and it would be a lot better than having a stranger stay there. Jane hadn't seen Maura at all, not even at work. She'd had no reason to go to the morgue and Maura had sent her assistants up with any reports that were requested. She knew Maura was probably still hurting from her comment about Dean two days ago but Jane couldn't bring herself to go down and apologize, especially when the stubborn part of her wasn't sorry.

"Hey Jane, want another coffee?" Frost asked as he made his way over to the machine.

"Nah, thanks anyway. I need to get going, having my ma and brother over for dinner tonight."

"Figured out what you're going to say to them?" Korsak asked from his desk.

"The truth," Jane responded gathering up some files and shoving them into drawers.

"Hope that's not where you're stashing your unfinished reports," Frost joked as he walked by and sat at his desk.

"Ha-ha," Jane replied with a role of her eyes and a slight smile.

"Rizzoli, can you come in here a minute?" Cavanaugh asked, coming out of his office.

"Yeah, sure," Jane replied standing up. Both Korsak and Frost watched her as she went.

Entering Cavanaugh's office she sat in front of the desk while he seated himself behind it.

"I got a call from Detective Williams today; he's second in charge for the training in New York. You're in. They want you to report there Wednesday morning. They've got you a flight booked for Tuesday night and an apartment set up for you. You'll be reporting to Special Agent Sanchez. Here's all the information you need for now," he explained, passing her a folder.

"Wow, that was fast." Jane commented with surprise as she took the folder. "I didn't think they'd want me there so soon."

"Is that a problem?"

She shook her head, "No, I was just under the impression the course didn't start for a couple weeks or more."

"It doesn't."

Jane quirked her eyebrow, "Then why do they want me there so soon?"

"They didn't say, just said to give you the envelope and it would explain."

"Huh, ok, guess I'll take a look then."

"Let me know if you need anything else, Rizzoli," Cavanaugh said as she was walking out of his office. She tossed him a smile and nodded, but was currently thinking how she was going to tell her Ma she had to leave in four days.

"Your mother's going to kill you!" Korsak said with a laugh as Jane filled him and Frost in on her meeting with Cavanaugh.

"Thanks, Korsak! That's helpful!" Jane replied but smiled.

"Woo-he! I wouldn't want to be anywhere near your place tonight!" Frost commented.

Jane rolled her eyes and let her head fall onto her desk with a thud. "This is gonna suck."

Fifteen minutes later as Jane made her way out to her car she heard the familiar sound of heels coming out of the parking garage door. She felt her stomach drop and tried to walk faster to her car hoping Maura wouldn't notice her.

"Jane!" the M.E. called.

"This day is just going from bad to worse," Jane mumbled to herself as she listened to the steps getting closer. Finally they stopped at what the detective guessed was only a few feet behind her.

"Jane," Maura said softly, laying her hand on Jane's arm.

The dark brunette flinched at the touch and whirled around, her eyes angry. "Don't touch me!"

Maura winced at Jane's harsh words, taking a couple steps back.

Jane's anger began to melt away when she noticed Maura's bottom lip tremble once before the M.E. bit it, looking on the verge of tears.

"Maura, please, don't cry. I hate when you cry," Jane pleaded, her voice low and coarse with emotion.

"I'm trying not to but my amygdala and lacrimal glands have a connection I find hard to control."

Jane tried not to think about the first time Maura had said that to her, memories of their good times were just too painful. She waited for a moment while the shorter woman composed herself.

"Why does it have to be like this now, Jane? We said we'd still be friends, but now all we do is hurt each other."

The pain in Maura's voice broke Jane's heart impossibly more. How could she explain that as much as she cared for her it was too painful to be near her? "Sometimes things just don't work out, Maur. I'm sorry, I wish I could rise above this, I wish I could stop lov-." She was cut off by the M.E.'s phone ringing.

The ringing jarred them both, sounding much louder than it actually was and Maura scrambled in her bag to stop it. Pressing the answer button she snapped, "I can't talk now, I'll call you back!" and threw it back in her bag.

But the moment was broken. Jane couldn't believe she almost told Maura she loved her. Instead now she wondered who had called her. "Who was that?" she asked, pretending that it didn't matter.

"Agent Dean," Maura answered truthfully and without thinking. Of course Jane had no idea what had happened between her and Dean and the detective's self-protection mode immediately kicked in.

"Of course it was," she said with a shake of her head which caused Maura to look at her in confusion, "have a nice night Doctor, I have to go."

"Wait, Jane, I wanted to-." She was cut off when Frost came out to the parking garage and yelled for the brunette to wait.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, turning around to face the man.

"Nothing, you just forgot this is all," Frost explained, handing Jane the folder marked 'F.B.I. training.

"Oh, thanks," Jane replied, taking it from him. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya," Frost replied, and started walking back the door.

"Ja-." Maura started again but was cut off by the detective shutting her car door and starting the engine. A second later she was driving out, trying not to look in her rear-view mirror at a distraught Maura. _I'm doing the right thing. Once I leave we can all get back to normal. _

Once she was out of sight Maura turned on Frost and shouted to him just as he was opening the door. "Frost, wait!"

"Sorry doc, in a hurry, gotta go!" Frost tried, not wanting to get caught in the middle of these two women.

"Barry! Stop right now!" Maura yelled, causing him to freeze and sigh in resignation. "What was that you gave Jane? Why did it have F.B.I. training written on it?"

"Listen doc, that's a question you're better off asking her."

"If you haven't noticed we're not exactly on the best of speaking terms at the moment so I'm asking you. I still care about her," she explained softly.

"Doc, I really can't."

"Please, Barry," Maura was ashamed of the way her voice cracked with emotion.

"Aw man!" Frost sighed shaking his head, "she's going to kill me."

Maura looked at him hopefully and he was done in. She looked so… tired, so unlike the Medical Examiner he knew. Maybe Rizzoli didn't want to see it but he could see the woman in front of him was in just as much pain as she was. It really made him wonder what the hell had happened between them, though he was pretty sure he knew anyway.

"She's enrolled in a training course with the F.B.I. doing criminal profiling and under-cover work. Covert operations, that kind of thing."

Maura's eyes widened at the news, immediately thinking of the dangers such work would place Jane in, but not understanding Jane so obviously wanting to keep it secret.

"Why is she hiding it?"

"I really shouldn't say doc, I've already said enough," Frost tried again.

"I'm sorry, Barry, I don't like putting you in this position, but I need to know, please."

Frost sighed again, "The training's in New York." At Maura's blank look he said, "She's moving to New York."

Maura felt her world fall away, her blood pressure dropped and her stomach plummeted as she stumbled backward.

"Whoa, doc," Frost said, at her side instantly, "you ok?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine," Maura replied, holding onto his arm while she regained her equilibrium. Taking a few deep breaths she asked, "When is she leaving?"

"Wednesday."

Maura said nothing, just stood there trying to figure out how it had all come to this and what she could do to stop Jane from going.

"Yeah, I think she got accepted quicker than she was expecting."

"Why is she doing this? Why is she going to New York? Is this something she's doing for the Boston P.D.?" Maura asked, but she knew it wasn't, she just had to make sure.

"Uh, no," Frost answered, looking uncomfortable. "She didn't really give any specific reasons. Just said she needed to do it."

Maura shook her head. "It's me isn't it? She's leaving because of me?"

Frost said nothing, just looked down, silently confirming Maura's fears.

"Where was Jane going just now?" Maura asked.

"I'm pretty sure she was heading to her apartment. She's having her mom and Frankie over later tonight to tell them."

Maura closed her eyes, if Jane was telling her mother she had every intention of going through with this. "Thank you Barry, I have to go," Maura told him, determination in her voice.

Getting into her car she started it up and headed for Jane's. This had all gone too far. Her inability to ask for what she wanted and her fear of moving to the next level because of something that had happened over ten years ago had ruined everything. She had doubted Jane even loved her after what the brunette had said to her in her office that day but tonight she was sure Jane had been about to say she loved her. If Jane did love her then they had a chance, it couldn't be over, she wouldn't let it be. If Jane was going to run to New York then Maura had every intention of letting her know exactly what she was leaving behind.

Joe Friday finished her business just as the first rain drops started to fall. The little dog led the way back up to the apartment as Jane trailed along behind. She couldn't stop thinking of the devastated look on Maura's face when she told her that sometimes things just didn't work out. It had felt like she'd closed the door on their friendship, on everything and really that's exactly what she'd done. She felt lost and alone and just wanted to curl up in her bed and never get up, but that was not her. She'd have dinner with her family tonight and then on Wednesday she'd go to New York and try to get over everything that had happened. She wasn't a quitter, never had been and never would be.

Cracking open a beer she sat down on her couch to watch some TV. She still had a couple hours before her Ma and Frankie would be over and she needed to relax. Five minutes later she flicked the TV back off in frustration when she found she couldn't concentrate on anything because all she could think about was Maura. Knowing she was hurting the M.E. was killing her but what could she do? Maura didn't want her in that way and at the moment being friends wasn't working out so what could she be expected to do to stop Maura's pain?

Throwing a pillow across the room in frustration and anger she got up to turn some soft music on. Turning from the stereo after she'd put on some soft rock she noticed the F.B.I. envelope and remembered she needed to look at what was in there to find out why they wanted her so quickly. Not that she really minded, it would get her out of here faster. She jumped in surprise when she heard a large bolt of thunder crash in the night sky. Walking to the window that overlooked the street she watched as the rain started to fall in sheets, F.B.I. temporarily forgotten. As the storm moved in she couldn't help but think how fitting the weather was for her mood.

She watched as a pair of headlights made their way through the downpour and pulled up outside her building. She squinted trying to see who it was; too early to be her family and then she recognized the car. It was Maura.

Maura pulled up outside Jane's apartment building and turned off the engine. Getting out of the car she was assaulted by pouring rain that began to drench her thoroughly. Just as she was about to climb the steps to Jane's building self-doubt seized her and stopped her in her tracks. Was she doing the right thing? Did Jane really love her? What if she were wrong? What if she went up there and made a complete fool of herself? No, Jane must love her or else why was this all so hard? Why couldn't they just be friends? But what if they tried and it didn't work out? She'd end up losing Jane anyway, would it be more painful then? Would it be less painful to just let her go now rather than risk losing her later when she'd know what loving her was like? What if she…

All thought in Maura Isles' head stopped when Jane opened the apartment building door and walked out into the rain and down the steps to stand in front of her. Maura watched as the rain soaked her; dripping off her nose and from the tips of her hair and fingers. Maura though she'd never looked more beautiful and she wanted to go to her, but then the detective spoke.

"Why are you here, Maura? Dean cancel?" Jane asked sarcastically, her eyebrow rising in a mocking way.

Maura tried not to shiver at the cold hardness in eyes that now looked as dark as charcoal. "I'm not seeing Dean anymore."

Jane's brows rose in surprise but she quickly overcame that and shot back, "Too bad. What'd you do? Diagnose him with some disease or something?"

The comment should have hurt Maura, she knew that's what Jane wanted but instead it only angered her. "You're so damn stubborn Jane Rizzoli!" The aforementioned woman's eyes widened with surprise at the expletive coming from the smaller woman's mouth. "I broke things off with Dean because I couldn't even kiss him without it feeling all wrong! All I could imagine was that it was you I wanted kissing!" Jane couldn't completely hide the shock that statement caused her. "That day in my office I wanted to explain to you why I was so afraid, why I pulled back from you at the harbour, but before I could you told me it was a mistake… I thought I was wrong, that you didn't care for me like I care for you, so I tried to let it go. That's why I went out with Dean, to try to move on like I thought you wanted! But I couldn't! It's you I want to hold me, you I want to kiss me, you I want to call when I'm lonely or just need someone. It's all you Jane!" Maura took a breath, no longer aware of the rain that was now falling even harder. She began again, her voice soft and full of regret. "It's always been you. I've done everything wrong from the moment I stopped kissing you that night and now I find it's too late. You're running away, you're moving to New York to get away from me when all I want you to do is hold me in your arms and tell me you forgive me and that you love me like I love you."

Hazel eyes bore into ones the colour of the night sky, pleading with Jane to accept the truth of her words, begging her to understand how sorry she was and how much she loved her. One of the most wonderful things Maura had ever seen happened then. Jane's walls came down, the light came back to her eyes and her face lit up with the most beautiful smile Maura ever saw in her life.

Maura's fear vanished and she bridged the distance between them with two steps. Wrapping her arms around Jane's neck she pressed their lips together and moaned softly at the feeling of coming home. The detective's arms wrapped around her, hands sliding up her back and pressing their bodies together as long arms held her tightly. Jane's tongue licked slowly across her bottom lip before slipping inside and tangling with her own. Maura groaned and Jane tightened her grip as the smaller woman's knees grew weak. The honey brunette had never tasted anything as exquisite as she tasted now; Jane mixed with the rain that still fell unnoticed onto them.

Minutes later Jane pulled away from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked, paranoid Jane was changing her mind, but her fears were quelled when Jane smiled at her.

"Nothing," she answered, her left hand tenderly caressing Maura's cheek before slipping down to take her hand. "I felt you shiver and although we haven't taken much notice it's pouring out here! Let's get the hell inside out of this shit!"

Maura giggled, not really knowing why as Jane led her inside. She assumed it must be due to the massive endorphin rush she was currently experiencing.

Climbing the stairs together to Jane's apartment neither woman said a word. Once they were inside Jane whirled on Maura and pinned her to the door, kissing her intensely. Maura groaned at the passionate display and sagged in Jane's arms. Jane's kisses moved to her neck and Maura leaned her head to give better access.

"You taste so good, Maur," Jane mumbled between kisses.

Jane's hands caressed through Maura's wet hair, down her back to her butt where she used both hands to grab firmly and pull the petite woman against her causing Maura to wrap her legs around Jane's lean waist. Jane pushed against her, rubbing softly and she groaned in pleasure. The brunette's lips travelled to her jaw bone where they kissed briefly, then down her neck to her collarbone where she licked and bit softly. When Jane found a particularly sensitive spot between her shoulder and neck Maura slipped her hands under Jane's shirt and raked her nails down her back causing Jane to moan appreciatively and start sucking harder. All too soon for Maura's liking Jane was pulling away and looking into her eyes but still holding her in position.

"You should know I love you Maura. I have for a long time. If you can't handle that, or you don't want that, tell me now because I can't survive having you for only a night just to lose you in the morning. I know what you said downstairs, but I need to be sure." Jane confessed, her voice hoarse with desire and quivering with emotion.

Maura felt her eyes began to tear up at Jane's heart felt words. "I love you Jane and I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours, I always was." She stopped for a moment, watching as the relief visibly swept through Jane. "I'm sorry, Jane, I'm so sorry. I need to explain so much and I-."

"Shhh," Jane whispered, placing her finger over Maura's lips. "You can tell me later. All I need to know right now is what you've already told me. We can talk about the rest later." Jane reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone quickly dialling a number. Maura tilted her head to the side and looked at her with curiosity but said nothing. "Ma, it's me. I need to reschedule dinner to tomorrow night. Something's come up." Pause. "Aw, come on Ma! You know I want to see you and Frankie! I just have something I need to do tonight, give me a break!" Pause. "Ok, ok, deal. I'll see you tomorrow then, love you too." Jane disconnected the call and threw the phone on the couch. Maura tightened her grip around Jane's waist when the detective turned around and started walking to the bedroom.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Can anyone guess what is coming next, or shall I just leave it there ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Ok, here's the part you've all been waiting for, the sex! LOL! Hopefully I've done it justice, I always dread writing these parts fearing I won't convey their love well enough. And thank you so much for all the reviews so far. They keep me going! I often don't write fics this long but knowing people want me to continue makes me keep trying to come up with ways to do so. **

This was certainly not the way Jane had envisioned her night turning out and they had a lot to talk about, but right now all she wanted to do was show Maura how much she loved her, how much she needed her. Automatically assuming the role of the aggressor Jane ordered Jo Friday from her comfortable resting spot on the bed and carefully lay the Medical Examiner down before straightening back up to look at her.

Jane tried hard to suppress a whimper but failed. Maura looked achingly beautiful lying there; honey brown hair fell behind her as she looked up at Jane. Her hazel eyes were a darker green than the taller woman had ever seen them and filled with a desire that made her swallow and her legs feel weak. Now that the moment she had dreamed of was actually here she was frozen and indecisive. Not about whether she wanted Maura, there was no question of that, but as to whether or not she could please her. She'd never made love with a woman before and while she could figure out what she was supposed to do easily enough the thought of doing something wrong and ruining their first time together plagued her.

Maura could see the want in Jane's gaze but she also saw hesitation and understood without needing words. Taking the lead she spoke. "Take off your shirt Jane."

Jane swallowed at Maura's husky tone, never having heard the woman's voice so low and in command before. The thought suddenly went through her mind that she didn't know what she was getting into... and it thrilled her. Gripping her t-shirt she quickly pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor; Maura grinned at her eagerness. Her breathing hitched when Maura moved toward her from her reclining position on the bed. There was a predatory look in her eyes that made the detective tingle with anticipation. Gracefully Maura stood up and started to softly run her hands over Jane's stomach causing her abdominal muscles to contract. Their gazes locked as each started to breath a bit faster, Maura leaned in as if to kiss Jane but at the last minute her right hand went to the taller woman's neck and pulled her down a couple inches so she could suck Jane's earlobe.

Jane hissed through clenched teeth, "Jesus, Maura." She was surprised as her voice came out deeper than she could ever recall hearing it and noticed Maura shiver as her breath moved over her exposed neck. Jane started to move her head to kiss the M.E but then soft lips were moving down her neck, over her collar bone and then she felt a tongue sliding down making its way between her breasts until her bra hindered its progress.

"Oh god," Jane groaned leaning her head back before looking down at a seductively smiling Maura who was reaching behind her to unclasp the offending garment. When it fell lose and the honey brunette slid it down her arms she was expecting to feel hands or even a mouth on her breasts but instead Maura continued her trail, licking between them, down her abdomen, over her belly button until she was again stopped by clothing. Kneeling in front of Jane she unbuttoned the jeans, pulled the zip down and stripped them off, tossing them behind her.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me," Jane mumbled, her voice thick with desire.

"Oh, I think I do," Maura replied teasingly and then moved to nuzzle Jane through her cotton underwear before sliding those off too.

Standing up in front of the now nearly panting woman Maura instructed her, "Undress me."

Jane willed herself not to fuck this up as she moved shaking hands toward the buttons on Maura's blouse. The smaller woman took the detective's shaking ones in her own, squeezing gently before taking each one and lovingly kissing the scars there. Afterward she caught Jane's gaze and told her, "Anything you want to do I want you to do. Everything about you turns me on, every part of you." Then she leaned forward and captured slightly parted lips with her own, slipping inside and affirming her declaration with the passionate kiss. When she pulled away Jane's hands were no longer shaking.

Jane resumed unbuttoning her friend's blouse, eyes growing darker with need. When they were all undone she let it fall open, taking in the expensive silk bra, fitted perfectly to accentuate already perfect breasts. "Jesus, you're so beautiful it's painful."

"I hope not so painful as to hinder your ability to continue," Maura teased.

"No, not that painful," Jane confirmed with a smirk.

As she was about to move to slide the blouse off smooth shoulders Maura did it for her and then stepped back. "Now sit on the bed and watch."

Gulping Jane did as she was told.

Slowly Maura reached behind herself and the taller woman heard the sound of a zip, then Maura started to slowly slide her skirt down and Jane licked her lips in anticipation. Soon matching panties were revealed; Maura kicked the skirt off to the side of the room. Reaching behind her back she unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor while taking a few steps closer to the captivated woman sitting on the bed.

"Now watch this part very closely Jane."

The detective nodded as she sat captivated by the show in front of her. It was all she could do to stop herself from grabbing this entirely too sexy woman and throwing her to the bed to ravish her. Instead she said, "Don't worry, you have my undivided attention."

Maura smiled seductively and then turned around to face the wall. Jane only had a moment to wonder what she was doing before the petite woman slid her thumbs under the side of her panties and with excruciating slowness started to pull them down, bending over as she did so. Jane felt her mouth water as inch by inch Maura's perfect flesh was revealed to her hungry eyes. She really thought she might explode at any moment if she wasn't soon permitted to touch the M.E.

Still moving slowly Maura stood up, taking the two short steps to put her directly in front of Jane. Raising her right leg, heel still on, she carefully placed it between Jane's breasts and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Oh my fucking god," Jane groaned as she fell back. She had no idea Maura was so... dominating and she loved it!

"Now lay in the centre of the bed," Maura commanded. Jane complied without question.

Feeling the bed shift she moved her head to watch as Maura placed her hand on the foot of the bed, boosting herself to stand on the mattress and walk to stand over Jane. Crouching down Jane could feel Maura's heat against her stomach as the woman almost, but not quite, sat on her. Jane tried to remember to breath as she stared at Maura, her eyes heavy with desire and lust.

"See anything you like?" Maura asked innocently.

"You have no idea." Jane responded, her voice gravelly with need, "But you're about to find out."

Moving swiftly Jane sat up, shifting Maura underneath her. The Medical Examiner let out a surprised squeal soon quieted by the Detective's mouth covering her own. Jane wasted no time in delving her tongue into Maura's mouth kissing her demandingly while grabbing her arms, using her right hand to hold them pinned above the smaller woman's head. Wanting to make sure Maura was ok with her level of aggression Jane started to pull back to look in the woman's eyes, but when Maura's legs wrapped around her torso, roughly pulling her against the M.E. she instinctively knew her lover was more than ok with this. Resuming the heated kiss, she let her left hand caress Maura's body, sliding down touch the side of her breast; Maura moaned into her mouth. Trailing her fingers slowly toward an erect nipple Jane held it between two fingers and pinched softly before moving her hand away. Maura pulled away from the kiss, gasping with delight and gripping Jane more tightly with her legs.

"Yes, Jane, please, touch me, any way you want, please," she begged, her voice breathy. Then she raised her head and bit Jane's neck, sucking hard while her tongue licked. Jane groaned in appreciation and let her hand continue its journey. Next she trailed her fingers down her friend's side, over her hip and to her thigh where she raked her nails upward until she reached wet heat. Maura continued to suck her neck until she quickly slipped one finger through the russet haired woman's wetness. Maura gasped, pulling away from Jane's neck and throwing her head back onto the pillow.

"Oh God, Jane!" Her voice was deep with need and she moved her trapped wrists under Jane's hand. Thinking Maura had enough of her pinning her to the bed Jane started to let go, but was stopped with, "No. Don't let go." Jane caught Maura's gaze and it left no doubt what she wanted. Smirking knowingly Jane brought her left hand between their gazes and put the finger that had swept through Maura to her lips where she slowly licked it before putting it into her mouth and sucking on it.

Maura groaned and squirmed underneath her with yearning. "No more teasing Jane, please, I need you now."

Jane kissed her once more and let go of her wrists before moving down the trembling woman's body to her breasts where she licked around the nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Maura gasped and mumbled 'fuck yes' when she held the nipple between her teeth and flicked it with her tongue while her left hand played with the nipple of the other. Minutes later she continued downward, kissing soft flesh as she went, both hands still on Maura's breasts.

Maura loosened her legs around Jane's torso as the taller woman continued moving down. Taking advantage of more mobility Jane slid further down the soft, sweet smelling body until she reached her destination. Breathing in deeply as she smelled Maura's desire she felt her head swim as though it were floating. Shaking off the feeling she concentrated on what she wanted to do. Without warning or a bracing soft touch she swept her tongue through Maura and growled low in her throat at the taste. The M.E. screamed and jumped in surprise.

"Oh my God, Jane!" she exclaimed, slamming her head down against the pillow.

However Jane knew how much she'd enjoyed it when she felt hands on the back of head, firmly urging her to continue. More slowly this time she licked Maura, delighting in the feel of the wet heat against her tongue. She continued to lick up and down the damp flesh while Maura moaned her approval and tangled her fingers in her hair. Sliding her tongue lower to the source of the wetness she firmly licked around the opening before slipping her tongue inside as far as she could manage.

"Ohhhh yesssss," Maura breathed out above her as she moved her tongue around.

After a while she brought her left hand down to caress her lover's thigh before sliding one finger inside with her tongue causing Maura to thrust against her and yell out something the detective couldn't quite make out. Sliding her tongue out she licked up to her friend's clit, which she knew must be throbbing with need. As soon as her tongue touched it Maura yelled out again and nearly flew off the bed. Jane held onto her tightly with her free hand as her tongue started slow circles around her clit. When Jane pushed a second finger inside Maura the aroused woman shifted her hips and spread her legs further as she thrust against Jane's hand and mouth.

Jane started circling the clit faster and when she pushed a third finger inside she sucked the aching flesh into her mouth, her tongue flicking over it firmly.

"Oh fuck, Jane! Yes, Yes! You feel so good! Don't stop!" Maura yelled, thrusting faster and harder against her.

Jane felt her own clit throbbing at the woman's words as she continued her ministrations. She alternated between slow and deep and fast, quick thrusts while her tongue and lips continued to pleasure Maura's clit. When Maura again wrapped her legs around her, panting and thrusting, mumbling unintelligible things and Jane felt hot muscles start to contract against her fingers she knew Maura was coming. Moments later the honey brunette's body stiffened for long seconds before she screamed out her pleasure and thrust against Jane faster than before. As she started to come down Jane slowed her thrusts and her tongue, prolonging Maura's pleasure as much as possible. When finally the woman stilled, panting to catch her breath, Jane reluctantly withdrew her fingers and kissed her centre before moving up the spent, trembling body.

Slowly Jane kissed her way back up, placing a gentle kiss against soft lips before she drew the blanket around them and wrapped Maura in her arms. The smaller woman snuggled into Jane, sighing with satisfaction. The two women lay silently side by side for a few minutes as Jane stared at Maura, thinking how much she loved this woman, how much Maura was a part of her. She couldn't say the exact moment it had happened, it had been a gradual thing, so gradual that it took the detective a while to figure out it had even happened. It just seemed so natural. It simply couldn't be any other way. Without Maura she was lost, part of her was missing, but with her she felt at peace and everything just felt right.

Jane watched as Maura's eye lids fluttered open, her hazel eyes warm with contentment and love; Jane would happily drown in that gaze forever.

"Hey," Jane husked out softly.

Maura smiled at her, a smile Jane knew was only for her; a lover's smile.

"That was incredible, Jane. You're incredible. I've never felt so loved or cared for during sex." Maura frowned.

Noticing Jane asked, "What's wrong?"

"Sex doesn't seem an adequate enough term for what we just did," Maura replied.

Jane laughed softly, "How about 'making love'?"

Maura's face brightened with another smile, "Yes that sounds perfect."

Jane smiled and leaned in, kissing her lover softly. "I love you Maura and I want to spend the rest of my life making you feel that good."

Maura smiled, "And I feel the same and it's about time I show you just how much."

Jane was caught off guard when she suddenly had Maura on top of her, kissing her senseless and then the M.E. proceeded to show her in great detail just how much she loved her.

…

Maura Isles woke up with her head pillowed beneath soft breasts. For a moment she was disorientated but then memories of last night came flooding back to her. Jane had been amazing, not just as a lover, though she certainly was that, but in forgiving her. She knew she still had to explain things, but she no longer felt any trepidation about doing so. Knowing Jane loved her made everything seem easier and she felt happier than she could ever remember feeling in her life.

As much as she wanted to curl up and snuggle against the lanky form beside her, her bladder was screaming for attention. Begrudgingly she slipped from between the blankets and made her way to the toilet in the hallway. She almost yelled in surprise when she felt something cold and wet against her leg, but then the same thing whimpered softly and Maura relaxed, realizing it was Jo Friday.

"Shhh," she whispered to the small terrier, "your mother's still asleep. I'll take you out when I finish," she explained, slipping into the bathroom.

When she re-emerged two minutes later Jo was sitting outside the bathroom door waiting. "Ok, girl let me put on some clothes and I'll take you out."

As soon as Jo heard the word 'out' she was up and running to the front door in excitement, though thankfully she kept quiet. Maura threw on a pair of Jane's sweat pants, a Boston P.D. sweatshirt and her heels. She knew she looked ridiculous with the heels on but all Jane's shoes were too big for her. Quietly she made her way to the front door, which was quite a feat in her heels and walked Jo outside.

Jane yawned and rolled over to cuddle against Maura but her hands fell on empty sheets. She froze and her body grew cold as dread built up inside her. Sitting up in the dark she called out for Maura. No answer. Jumping out of bed she sprinted to the bathroom. No Maura. Racing into the living room she hit the lights and looked around. No Maura.

_Oh God. No. This can't be happening. She said she loved me, she said she wanted this. She said she wanted to be with me. _

Just as Jane thought she might throw up her front door opened and Jo Friday came running in followed by Maura.

Maura was about to admonish Jo to be quiet again when she noticed the lights on and she had purposely kept them turned off so as not to disturb Jane. Looking toward the couch she saw Jane standing there.

"Jesus, Maura, don't ever do that to me again!" Jane shouted, walking to the confused woman and wrapping her in a tight hug.

Maura returned the embrace but asked, "I don't understand Jane, what did I do? I only took Jo out to relieve herself."

Jane let out a deep sigh and released her friend, running her hand through her hair. "When I woke up and you weren't there I thought," Jane stopped, feeling a bit foolish now at how insecure she had been.

"You thought…" Maura encouraged.

Jane looked at her, "I thought you'd-." Jane motioned toward the door once before shrugging her shoulders. "Nevermind," she finished, turning away and walking toward the fridge.

After a moment Maura realized what had happened. When Jane woke up and saw she wasn't there she'd though her friend had left her. Maura felt terrible for making this strong, proud woman feel so insecure.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry, I thought you were asleep. If I thought you were going to wake up I wouldn't have left, or at least I would have left a note."

"S'ok," Jane mumbled, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. "You want something to drink?"

"It's not ok, Jane. How I've made you feel is most certainly not ok. We need to talk."

"Now?" Jane asked, looking at the clock on the wall that told her it was 4am.

"I know it's late… or early depending on how you look at it, but yes, now."

Jane poured a glass of wine for Maura since she hadn't answered her question and made her way to the couch where the M.E. was now sitting. Placing the two drinks on the coffee table she sat down next to the honey brunette.

Maura turned to face Jane and took her hand in her own. "I'm so sorry for making you feel that way, Jane." Jane shrugged but didn't make eye contact. "Look at me, Jane." Maura said softly but forcefully. Slowly Jane raised her head and their gazes met. "I love you. I love you more than I thought I was capable of loving anyone and I have all along. I told you last night, I was scared and then when we talked in my office and you told me it had been a mistake that made me more afraid."

"I thought it's what you wanted so I tried to make it easier to-."

Maura placed her finger against Jane's lips, "You don't have to explain, I do. You were only reacting to what I did that night at the Hub."

Jane kissed Maura's finger before moving it. "That's no excuse, Maura. I said some horrible things to you and I didn't mean them. I should have realized you were scared, but I was too wrapped up in my own hurt feelings to look beyond them."

"Ok," Maura conceded, "we both made mistakes, but I still want to explain to you about my fear." Jane nodded and Maura continued. "When I was in college I met a woman, her name was Victoria and she and I were friends and lovers." Jane's eyebrows rose nearly to her hairline in surprise.

"Wow. That explains your…knowledge of lesbian sex," Jane smirked.

Maura blushed, "I have had experience, yes, but," Maura added, her tone serious, "it was never like it was with you last night. I never knew I could feel so much."

Jane gave her a lop-sided smile, "Me either," she whispered, remembering how wonderful it felt to have Maura writhing against her. Moving forward she pressed her lips to Maura's, deepening the kiss immediately which the other woman returned, wrapping her arms around her.

"Jane, wait!" Maura gasped out, pulling back and trying to control her need to make love to Jane again. "As much as I would like nothing better than to take you back to bed I need to explain."

Jane bit back her desire and nodded her understanding so Maura took a sip of her wine and continued.

"Victoria and I were together for almost a year. We were talking about moving out of the dorms and getting an apartment together. Then one day I went to over to her room to see her and she was gone. Just gone. There was no note, no message and I never heard from her again." Maura took a deep breath and sighed, Jane squeezed her hand in support. "I was devastated, I loved her and when she left without a word I didn't handle it very well. I couldn't eat or sleep, all I did was study. I had no idea someone could feel so much pain. So that's when I decided I wouldn't see women romantically ever again. The connection I formed with Victoria was so much deeper than any connection I've ever been able to form with a man. For whatever reason I just don't get that emotionally invested in men so I decided they were safer, I could protect my heart if I was only with them. I may not have felt fulfilled in any capacity but I was safe and that's all I cared about."

Maura glanced up from her glass of wine and looked at Jane, the sympathetic gaze from deep brown eyes caused her to tear up, but she continued.

"So when I realized I was in love with you, I told myself it could never happen, that being your best friend would have to be good enough. When you kissed me that night and I realized you felt the same way about me I was so conflicted. Part of me was so happy, but the other part of me was terrified. I didn't want to risk going through that pain again because I think to lose you would hurt me even more than losing Victoria did." Holding Jane's gaze Maura took Jane's hands again before going on. "But I don't care anymore Jane. I love you and I want to be with you. I know you can't promise me forever, that's unrealistic, but I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me and I promise you that my fears will never interfere in what I feel for you again."

Maura pressed against Jane's hand as the dark brunette wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I'm not Victoria, Maura and I would never leave you like that. I will never leave you. You're everything I want and need. There's no one I could ever love more than I love you."

"Oh Jane," Maura whispered before bridging the distance between them and pressing their lips together. The kiss quickly intensified from soft and gentle to aroused and demanding.

Both women stood from the couch without breaking contact, wrapping around each other as they stumbled to the bedroom. The sun was coming up before either one got to sleep again.

…

Jane stretched languidly in the rays of sun peeking through her bedroom curtains and curled contently against the still sleeping form next to her. Breathing in deeply of Maura's sweet smelling hair she sighed with contentment. She felt beyond good, even the sore muscles she had felt good, especially considering how she got them. Maura certainly was an animal in bed. Jane grinned as she remembered the energy and enthusiasm the Doctor exhibited last night multiple times. There was no way anything could ruin Jane Rizzoli's good mood today.

Starting to fall back asleep Jane groaned in irritation when she heard a knock on the door. Ignoring it she assumed whoever it was would go away when she didn't answer. Unfortunately they kept knocking.

"You sure you don't want to get that?" Maura mumbled, still half asleep.

"Nah, they'll go away eventually. Nothing could move me from this spot." Jane replied, squeezing the smaller woman gently.

"Jane Rizzoli if you don't open this door in twenty seconds I'm using my key!"

Jane's eyes snapped open and she was out of bed like a shot.

"It's my Ma!" She hissed to an amused Medical Examiner who turned around to watch Jane.

The Detective was pulling on the same sweats Maura had worn early that morning and was struggling frantically to get a t-shirt over her head when they both heard the key turning the lock.

"Don't just lay there, Maura!" Jane exclaimed. "Put some clothes on!"

"Do you want to hide our relationship?" Maura asked, lowering her head, hurt.

"What? Maura, of course not!" Jane replied, rushing to her side with some pants and a t-shirt. Sitting next to the still naked woman Jane placed two fingers under the M.E.'s chin raising her head to meet her gaze. "Anyone in their right mind would be proud to have you as a girlfriend; I just don't think my Ma needs to see this!" She said, motioning around the room.

Smiling at the sentiment, not to mention panic still on Jane's face that looked entirely too cute, Maura took the offered clothes but had no time to put them on as Angela Rizzoli threw open the bedroom door.

"It's twelve in the afternoon Jane! What are you still doing-." Her admonishment died on her tongue as she took in the sight of her daughter sitting next to a very naked Doctor Maura Isles.

"Ma!" Jane exclaimed looking like a deer caught in headlights, as Maura pulled the covers tightly around herself, though she did it more for Jane's sake the her own. "Jesus Christ, Ma! You can't just come barging in here! We had this conversation once before!"

Angela stood frozen for a moment as she looked around the room noticing the scattered clothes. Then she looked between her daughter and the Doctor a few times as she came to some conclusion in her mind.

"Took you two long enough." She grinned before turning around, "I'll be in the kitchen waiting Janie, I'll make you two some breakfast," she threw over her shoulder as she shut the door behind her.

Jane fell back onto the bed. "Oh my God. I can't believe that just happened." She groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"I find her comment most interesting. Your mother is obviously a very astute woman to have seen the attraction between us."

Jane peeked from under her arm and glared at Maura. "Really Maura? Really?"

Maura just smiled before kissing Jane quickly on the lips then got up and headed for the shower leaving Jane to lay there in mortification.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it! I considered stopping here… but then that would leave too many questions unanswered, so I will try to keep going with it if I can figure out where I want to take it. Which currently I'm not sure about and my muse is failing me.**


End file.
